Vicious Traditions
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: L'un contre l'autre. Et soudain la porte des souvenirs s'ouvre et la submerge. Alors qu'elle est avec lui, elle se souvient...se rappelle de choses peu joyeuses qui pourtant la font inexplicablement rire...


Résume : Elle l'aime son Joker. Alors qu'elle se tient tout contre lui, haletante et pourtant silencieuse, elle perd son masque de joie. Et se souvient de certaines choses tirées d'un passé poussiéreux.

Personnages : Harley Quinn x Joker

Genre : Romance/Drama (?)

Rating : M (attention /!\ Viol, Sexe)

Playlist possible :

(et vive Youtube xD)

- Vicious Traditions_The Veils

- Sur le plafond_Mansfied Tya

- Narcissistic Cannibal_Korn

(En fait, cette playlist, c'est celle sur laquelle j'ai écrit cet O.S, à la base je voulais essayer de faire une song fic sur Vicious Traditions parce que le rythme de la chanson me plaisait beaucoup mais en faiiiit…j'ai abandonné ^^'' donc libre à vous de lire cet O.S avec ou sans son, enfin bref, c'est vous qui voyez quoi )

Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vicious Traditions<span>.**

_ Tout est sombre. Elle voit son bras. Une main. Une main s'abattant avec violence sur elle, sur sa joue rose d'enfant. Un bras censé la protéger. Sa mère se jette sur elle, la serre avec force contre son corps. C'est sur cette femme aux cheveux de blé que les coups fusent finalement. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même pour ne pas entendre les cris étouffés. La silhouette menaçante se lève. La femme la prend doucement par l'épaule, un mince filet de sang coulant de son nez et de sa bouche. Juste quelques paroles lâchées d'un coup, pour rassurer._

_ « Il est malade ma chérie, c'est pas sa faute. Il nous aime quand même alors faut rien dire à personne ma petite puce d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, c'est pas sa faute c'est rien, c'est un jeu entre papa et moi, c'est rien d'accord ? C'est rien… »_

_ Des mots qui sonnent faux. Des mots extraits d'une gorge secouée de sanglots. Des mots à la saveur amère des larmes salées. L'ombre menaçante sort de la chambre d'enfant peinte de couleurs candides et tendres. La voix part, elle aussi, comme tirée contre son grès par l'ombre au bras menaçant. La laisse seule en pleurs, serrant son clown en peluche contre elle. Un clown que le père à fracassé contre un mur un jour et dont il manque un morceau de la tête. Puis tout le décor sombre dans les ténèbres. L'enfant ferme les paupières en pleurant silencieusement. Et elle rit sans y croire parce que sa maman lui a dit que ce n'est qu'un jeu._

_Un jeu secret et malsain._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Couchée sur une sorte de lit, un matelas défoncé de toutes les couleurs, Harley Quinn ouvre doucement les yeux. Visage encore maquillé de la veille. Chasse machinalement ses vieux souvenirs qui la hantent la nuit pour qu'ils retombent dans la boîte poussiéreuse qu'est sa mémoire d'enfant. Elle fait souvent ce rêve. Il y avait sa peluche cette fois ?

Oui.

C'est tout. Elle se tourne, vêtue de sa nuisette favorite. Un bijou de savoir faire rouge sang aux dentelles noires et blanches qu'elle a volé il y a un moment. A côté d'elle, il n'y a personne. Le drap à été rabattu. Il est encore tiède, porte cette odeur particulière qu'elle aime tant. La lumière traverse un rideau rapiécé, un peu déchiré, taché d'on ne sait quoi, comme la moitié des choses faites de tissu ici, et teinte la pièce de couleurs multicolores aux nuances misérables. Au plafond, le faciès de clown monstrueux au sourire tordu la dévore vicieusement de son regard peint. Lui.

Il n'est pas là.

Il est assis à leur coiffeuse. C'est une vielle coiffeuse à la Hollywood, ampoules comprises, même si elles sont à moitié pétés et que la peinture blanchâtre-jaunâtre du truc s'écaille par endroits. Consciencieusement, il finit de barbouiller méticuleusement son visage de blanc, son sourire de rouge et ses yeux de noir. Dans le reflet d'un morceau brisé du miroir, il remarque alors qu'elle est réveillée. Il se retourne et se dirige vers elle, un rictus tracé sur ses lèvres. Elle regarde le Joker sans rien dire. Elle l'aime. Il bascule sur son axe et emprisonne ses lèvres avec les siennes. Mélange harmonieux des deux maquillages différents mais intensément complémentaires. Il glisse ses mains abimées et couvertes de cicatrices de toutes sortes sur le corps de porcelaine brisée qui se dévoile à lui lorsque tombe la chose de soie travaillée. Et elle éclate d'un rire dément, hâtive de ce qu'ils vont faire. Puis aussi soudainement que c'est venu, elle efface de son visage cette joie insensée.

_Son père la battait, elle et sa mère. Une femme fragile et pourtant rayonnante face au reste du monde. La folie de l'amour. Toute petite, Harley voulait tuer cet homme. Tuer. Elle ne savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire et pourtant elle le souhaitait de toute sa vigueur, de tout son petit cœur encore fragile d'enfant. Elle savait juste que ça faisait plus que « faire mal ». Un jour elle l'avait dit à sa mère, elle lui avait répondu que ça n'était pas bien de penser ça avant que le père l'attrape par les cheveux et la traîne jusqu'à la chambre pour « jouer ». C'est d'elle tient ses cheveux blonds. Elle est submergée par ses souvenirs._

Les doigts jouent d'elle comme le ferait un pianiste fou, tantôt lent puis rapide. Puis désordonné mais incroyablement talentueux. Telle une déesse, elle souffle, couvre de sa langue une plaie bien étrange qui ne cesse de croitre sous les mouvements de sa bouche. Comme si elle insufflait la vie, la puissance, le plaisir déguisé en doute. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, quoi qu'ils en pensent, c'est la vérité, ils se rejoignent peu à peu dans leur folie. C'est un fait.

_Un lit blanc, des murs matelassés._

Puis peu à peu, le rythme s'accélère. Il la tient dans ses bras comme une poupée de porcelaine en la pilonnant toujours de plus en plus fort à chaque coup de rein. Elle ondule, gracieuse, complétée. Violente. Comme à chaque fois, elle s'enroule adroitement contre cet autre corps meurtri de souffrance que les autres ne peuvent comprendre. Glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres peintes de noir et lèche le cou maquillé de poudre blanche. Il est sa drogue, sa vie, la chaîne qui tient son âme. Elle lèche ce cou. Comme un animal léchant les plaies de son semblable. L'acte est la fois lent et rapide, violent et protecteur, triste et réparateur.

_Le lieu de leur rencontre. Cet asile où tout à commencé._

A cet instant, l'amour qu'elle lui porte, qu'elle lui portera toujours et l'affection qu'il lui accorde malgré lui, qu'il lui cède, tout ça se mêle. Alors qu'ils se goûtent, se possèdent, se guérissent, ces choses qu'ils ont en eux fusionnent et explose en eux. Ils sont semblables à un couple de bêtes sauvages. Si différents dans un sens et pourtant si complémentaires. L'un est le morceau arraché à l'âme de l'autre. Ils ne deviennent qu'un au moment de confronter leurs blessures respectives, confondre leurs sangs, apaiser mutuellement leur douleur dans une étreinte brûlante. Elle le sent en elle. Se mouvoir. Il la possède, la comble, la complète, exalté. Il la sent lui aussi. Elle l'accueille, l'accepte, le protège, transportée. Elle l'aime. IL a besoin d'elle quoi qu'il dise ou fasse.

_Le jeu du chat et de la souris entre lui et la chauve souris. Permettant de le revoir chaque fois._

Elle l'a libéré la première fois. Elle lui a offert quelque chose de différent. Il lui a ouvert des portes menant à des lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il l'a rendue entière et vraie. Elle lui a fait découvrir qu'il existe un baume tendre à son mal. Il a crée pour elle des supplices qui lui font oublier toute cette existence inutile qu'elle a eut jusqu'à présent.

_Le barrage cédant sous leurs pulsions. Première fois dans la cellule, mains serrés sur la blouse blanche, corps heurtant le sol. Plaisir de l'interdit._

Ils unissent leurs corps meurtris par la souffrance et leurs âmes balafrées par la vie, par leur fureur, par leur folie. Le plaisir, comme une vague soulageant et dévastatrice vient, la jouissance submerge ces deux esprits déformés. Brûlante, violente, explosive.

_L'évasion. La liberté. Enfin. Livrés avec joie à leur folie. _

Il embrasse l'unique larme qui coule sur la joue de l'ancienne psychanalyste. Elle lui a encore lacéré le torse. Il saigne un peu. Elle embrasse ces traits pourpres au goût de fer. Et profite doucement de cet instant, le membre de son ancien patient encore en elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Comment tout cela avait t-il commencé déjà ? _

_A Arkham. Bien sûr, les cris des autres malades ne semblaient qu'être une vague musique pour le joker. Et elle…elle avait fui le souvenir de son père. Cet homme. Quand la mère était morte dans un accident de voiture, le père l'avait battue encore plus fort, ne supportant pas de voir cette gamine qui ne savait pas tenir une maison. A 10 ans, elle aurait dû savoir faire. Forcément. Souvent elle se demandait pourquoi Dieu, ce type dont lui parlait sa mère, pourquoi Dieu ne la protégeait pas des coups. Elle pensa très longtemps qu'il ouvrirait la porte, pousserait le bras menaçant et l'emmènerait par la main vers un endroit baigné de lumière et d'amour... _

_La déchirure eut lieu quelques années plus tard. _

_Elle avait alors 14 ans. _

_La déchirure de son hymen par un lascar qui l'avait coincée dans la rue. Tabassée sur tout le ventre, elle n'avait pas compris de suite ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle était rentrée avec le corps marqué de bleus et du sang dans sa culotte blanche. Rage du père. Encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été foutre à se faire fourrer comme ça dans la rue ? Elle l'avait bien cherché après tout, toujours en train de sourire. Personne ne savait ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle était débordante de joie au reste du monde. Il lui en avait refoutu une et avait appelé l'école pour dire qu'elle avait une grosse grippe. « Hein, t'as vu c'que j'dois faire à cause de toi hein ? Déjà que j'te paye l'école tu devrais être contente, tu sais pourquoi pourriture hein ? Parce que sinon les voisins ça va jaser ! Petite merde, qu'est ce qu'tu vas encore m'poser comme problèmes connasse ? La prochaine fois t'ira faire la pute c'est ça ? Tu me fais chier putain ! » Et puis il l'avait balancé sur le lit. Une ou deux heures plus tard, Harley était affalée au sol L'entrejambe et le ventre rouge et bleu. Elle avait mal. Vraiment mal. Mal là où l'autre garçon lui avait enfoncé sa chose pour lui faire très mal et mal aussi à l'autre endroit, le trou juste entre les fesses. Le mari de sa mère d'avait écrasée de toute sa force, il lui avait enfoncé « ça » qu'il avait entre les jambes très très fort. Il l'avait appelé « petite pute » en la frappant aux flancs et en lui enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris d'enfants. _

_« On dirait qu't'aimes ça en fait. Alors, de quoi tu te plains merde ? » _

_Chose sûre, Dieu ne viendrait pas. Elle avait rit avec lui. _

_En se disant que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. _

_La délivrance, la mort du père. Coma éthylique. A 16 ans, elle était heureuse de sa mort. Libre et aux prises avec les démons qu'il lui avait crées. La famille d'accueil. Elle avait voulu devenir psychiatre. Pour comprendre le mal. Et puis, l'autre raison, c'est qu'elle se sentait bien dans cette atmosphère. Elle effaçait le père et tout ça, remettant à chaque problème familial d'un patient un de ses propres souvenirs à oublier dans la poussière de sa mémoire. _

_Puis il y eut le joker. _

_Il avait tout fait ressortir. Elle se vraiment sentait très bien avec lui. Lui qui était le plus instable et le plus malade. Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux dans la cellule, comme toujours. Les médecins avaient remarqué à quel point il était calme avec elle et ils notaient ça comme un progrès malgré les allers et venus du fou furieux maquillé. Un jour, au moment de quitter la pièce, il l'avait remerciée et attrapée par la taille pour l'embrasser. Le garde avait réagit dans le millième de seconde qui avait suivi. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le Joker était plaqué au sol, canon sur la tempe. Il avait éclaté de rire. Elle était partie, touchant ses lèvres maculées du maquillage de son patient. Honteusement et incroyablement troublée._

_Trois mois plus tard, ils étaient seuls dans cette cellule. Il s'était approché et avait lentement défait le chignon blond de la jeune femme en la regardant dans les yeux .Contact privilégié. L'un dans l'autre, sur le lit. Ils avaient glissé par terre, elle se tenait aux barreaux et il était entre ses cuisses. Il était le premier qui la touchait ainsi depuis le père et le lascar inconnu. Elle l'aimait. Il savait toutes ces choses qu'elle tenait secrètes, son passé et sa folie latente sans qu'elle le lui dise. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, décidée à vivre sa vie pleinement. Déterminée à rire avec lui, complice inattendue de sa folie joyeusement furieuse. La folie qui l'avait vicieusement contaminée, avec délice et douleur._

_ Entière et vraie._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harley Quinn ferme la porte de ses souvenirs en riant. Devant elle, le pauvre boulanger qu'elle vient de braquer tremble sous la menace de son arme grotesquement démesurée. Que voulait-elle faire déjà ? Ah oui, prendre des croissants pour elle et Mister J. Après le sexe, un petit déjeuner n'est pas de refus. Elle repense justement au moment où ils ont fait ça sur la table juste après. A chaque fois, c'est pareil entre eux. Elle redevient joyeuse et insouciante et il redevient comiquement brutal et charmeur.

Volte face totale après les larmes.

Seuls les rires restent. Entre eux c'est plus que de l'amour. C'est quelque chose d'infiniment plus solide, de plus secret, de plus fou et d'éternellement plus précieux. Ils sont fous. Ils sont malades et le savent. Elle l'a remarqué. Elle s'en fiche, elle restera avec le Joker. Le type la fait rire, il a peur. Elle appuye sur la gâchette et la balle arrache toute une partie du crâne, le sang gicle dans des courbes gracieusement comiques. Harley se dit qu'elle aura quelque chose à raconter à Mister J.

Et elle rit.

Fin

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vos avis par review ? Ohhh ben avec joie 8D !<p>

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai essayé de faire mais…je l'ai fait. J'ai voulu donner à la relation Harley/Joker quelque chose de plus sombre qui sorte un peu du cadre du dessin animé…et voila ^^''

En espérant que cela vous ai plu,

Marshall-Oni.


End file.
